(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stabilizer for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a stabilizer which is light in weight and can be mounted in a relatively small space.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A stabilizer is used in a vehicle to reduce sway and stabilize front and rear suspensions.
Well known is a stabilizer having a wide U-shaped torsion bar with opposite ends thereof respectively attached to each of lower control arms through rubber mounts or links. The center section of the U-shaped torsion bar is mounted to a frame at two points by the rubber mounts and can pivot at these points. The torsion bar is made of spring steel, which gives it the elasticity to bend or deflect and then return to its relaxed position.
When the vehicle is stationary with both wheels at the same level, there is no tension on the bar. When one wheel or the other is raised or lowered, the opposite end of the bar held by the other wheel causes the bar to twist, thereby helping to maintain the vehicle in a more level position than it would otherwise be. Thus, the vehicle sway or lean in a turn is reduced.
However, since the torsion bar used for the stabilizer is long, making it very difficult to provide a mounting space when designing the vehicle. In addition, the torsion bar increases the weight of the stabilizer, resulting in increasing the total weight of the vehicle.
Furthermore, since the torsion bar moves along a predetermined trace, a corresponding space is required to enable this movement, thereby further posing a difficulty in providing a mounting space for the stabilizer.